


Hellsing's Miko

by EvilWrappedinSweetness



Category: Hellsing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWrappedinSweetness/pseuds/EvilWrappedinSweetness
Summary: Just one-shots of the people of Hellsing with Kagome. Most of the pairings are of Alucard and Anderson right now.





	Hellsing's Miko

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers. I thought I’d try my hand at another drabble/oneshot series. And I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, my first story on Fanfiction was an Inuyasha/Hellsing crossover. However I deleted it because I wrote it in the seventh grade that and the computer with the original draft was stolen. I have been writing for this non-stop for the past week and have typed more pages in that time span than in a year. So hopefully this will help me with updating more and longer chapters for my current and future fanfics. 
> 
> …  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano. Meaning I own nothing. Any mistakes made are completely my fault, this isn’t beta’d, but I did have friends read over it they edited to the best of their ability.
> 
> Pairing: Alucard/Kagome
> 
> Warning: Suicide and depression are depicted in this chapter. 
> 
> Summary: Kagome couldn’t believe it it was happening and she just had to accept it.

She wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t jealous. She was in no way jealous. She didn’t have the capacity to feel jealousy. She glared at Seras while Alucard lectured her, about what she didn’t know nor did she care. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Then she glared at her chest, it was modest, but she glowered Seras’s chest barely contained in her damn uniform. Kagome shook her head feeling ashamed of herself. Seras was a wonderful person and they got along very well. The only thing between them was Alucard, and to be fair Seras was, the best word would be, winning. Because ever since Alucard had sired her, he never spends time with her anymore. 

‘I guess he’s lost interest in me as a lover.’ she thought and suddenly her desire to remain on the training grounds vanished. She placed her practice bow on it’s stand before walking out. Blinking away tears as she walked through the halls of the manor towards the wing she shared with Integra and Walter. She entered her room gently closing the door behind her, her sliding down to the floor, hugging her legs to her chest. 

She couldn’t say she was surprised that Alucard was moving on, he was bound to get bored. They’d been together for about half a millennium give or take. She’d been wandering the world aimlessly after the end of the battle with Naraku, and she became the immortal protector of the Jewel. She ended up near Transylvania. She hadn’t anticipated being captured by the castle guards while she was bathing. They were going to execute her for trespassing but when their efforts proved ineffective, the king took interest in her. And she found herself married to the infamous Vlad Drăculea. Behind closed doors he doted on her, he had a whole garden erected just for her with plants from her home land. Though he’d kill one of the many gardeners it took to maintain it when a single plant died.

She was horrified by the acts her husband committed but she could never find it in herself to leave. Even though she knew she’d outlive her significant other and once again be alone. He surprised her their tenth year of marriage with his transformation into Alucard. At first they couldn’t be in the same area without her power lashing out at him. And that was the first and truly only time she felt jealous, because he took company with Mina and even sired her. Though he never slept with her and even still claimed Kagome as his wife. She remembered feeling like it was the stepping stone to him leaving her for someone better, and that she was just a placeholder until he either found or made that person. She’d been prepared for them to formally split when he was defeated and enslaved by Van Hellsing. But he was adamant that they remain together. When Hellsing learned she was the Shikon Priestess, he was ecstatic to welcome her. He confessed many years later that he would have seeked her out eventually. Hellsing wanted her to have a similar job to Alucard and protect the head of the organization during the day.

Kagome was startled out of her reminiscing when there was a series of knocks on her door. Quickly composing herself, she opened the door to reveal Walter.

“Hello, Ms. Kagome.” he greeted.

“Walter,” she inclined her head in greeting.

“Sir Integra wishes to see you in her office.” he stated but then he started to study her face. “Have you been crying?”

She was taken back. “What? No.” She denied, “I was napping before you knocked, so I’m still a little tired...so Sir Integra needs me?” she rhetorically asked while she made a portal to walk stiffly through. She stepped into her bosses office with her face in her hands, rubbing it tiredly. Her eyes burned and itched. She started to ground her palms into her eye sockets. Before she ripped her hands away from her face to bow at the waist. “I apologize, Lady Integra, my eyes are irritating me. But you summoned me?”

“Yes, well. Are you familiar with Captain Bernadotte?” The blonde inquired while she puffed at her cigar.

“I wouldn’t say familiar we spar from time to time.” she answered. “Why?”

“I need you two to pretend to be a couple.” She stated making the immortal blanch. “In London, gamblers are going missing, and the few that were found; were done so in a suspicious manner. The corpses had their innards completely removed with the only point of entry a minute lesion in the skin.” She flicked the ashes into a near ash tray.

“Sir Integra, if you’ll excuse my bluntness, but what does that have to do with me pretending to be in a relationship with our guard captain?”

“He’ll be your cover while you scope out the place. It’s a men only club, the only way to get in…”

“Is to be someone’s arm candy.” She finished with a huff. “Um alright when will the mission start?”

“Tonight, the casino’s having a benefactor’s ball.”

“That’s a little sudden.”

“Your dress is already in your room. Go doll yourself up, you’re expected to be in the foyer in three hours. Dismissed.”

Kagome portaled back to her room and low and behold there was her dress. She blushed it was mostly sheer, and from what it looked like really low cut. There was nothing left the imagination. “It’s a statement piece, I’ll give it that.” She decided against putting it on immediately and went into her en suite bathroom. Where she showered, then painstakingly curled her hair, then applied black lipstick, black eyeliner taking a while to get the perfect cat eye, then dusted her eyelids with silver eyeshadow with black edges making her sapphire eyes pop. 

She sauntered back into her room, glancing at the clock she had half an hour before she had to report. She grabbed the dress and to her relief she could step through the top. Slipping her arms through the sleeves the dress just adhered to her figure, with a long slit up the side, with a flare leading to a slight train. Kagome had to admit she liked the dress more that it was on. It was made of a sheer fabric with tactful yet tasteful blue lace layered over it to leave something to the viewer imagination. It was seductive. 

“If only I was younger.” Walter purred from behind her, his hands ghosting over her hips. 

“Oh, you don’t mean that.” She said earnestly, before her sad reality set in.

“Oh but I do.” he stated offering her shoes to her. As she slipped them on he continued. “You’ve never been anything less than captivating. I even bet tonight, you’ll be fighting those hounds off with a bat.” he grasped her hands to stop her from fiddling with the hems of her dress sleeves. He placed a kiss on each palm. “Now you should be off, they’re waiting in the foyer.”

“They?” But the butler didn’t answer as he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the room, down the hall. While Kagome pondered ‘They’, who was she kidding she knew who ‘They’ were. So Integra must have paired them up, furthering her revelation about Alucard and Seras. She wanted to go stick her head under pillow, ignore the world for a century but she had a duty to the Hellsing family.

“Here we are.” Walter chimed in, breaking her line of thought. She blinked taking in her surroundings, well she was in the foyer; she hadn’t been paying attention, but she’d berate herself later on her carelessness. She noticed Seras and Alucard also dressed up in elegant clothing. Her chest constricted on how perfect they looked together. However she noticed them just staring at her. Was she wrong in her assumption that she looked nice? Who was she kidding, she looked like an attention whore? 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” she quipped walking towards the door, and let’s say she’d never been happy to see a limousine in her life. She looked over her shoulder to see only the French man in the foyer, she’d wager that Alucard had teleported himself and his sire to their destination. “Captain Bernadotte?” she called, nothing. “Bernadotte.” She moved back into the house cautiously stepping near him. “Pip,” she touched his shoulder and that seemed to snap him out of his trance. “We need to get going.” she said ushering him out of the door.

The driver opened the door, to her dismay the two vampires were already inside. But felt guilt-riddled happiness that they sat opposite each other feeling ballsy she sat beside Alucard but not close enough to seem clingy and desperate. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned against the window of the car watching the scenery roll by. Completely missing the murderous gaze Alucard directed at Pip, when the other man refused to tear his gaze off of her after she had crossed her legs unintentionally revealing both in their entirety. 

“...ome...Ka...g...ome…” She jolted when she felt a prod to her side, she swatted the offending hand away. 

“What Alucard?” She asked playfully smacking his face when he leaned forward.

“Frenchy was talking to you.” he answered nipping at her hand before smirking when she snatched her hand away.

“I apologize for not acknowledging you Bernadotte, what were you saying?” She asked noticing he seemed to have paled, what had caused that?

“Are you alright with this arrangement?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Us pretending to a couple, wouldn’t it make sense for you to do that with Alucard?” She bit the inside of cheek, there was that chest pain again.

“I’m just doing Sir Integra has ordered, she obviously has a reason for it.” She stated blank. But internally was just melancholy. ‘I could say because she see’s my husband’s waning interest, is making me adapt to the affections by making me pretend to be in an intimate relationship with another man. Like I’ll inevitably have to do, or be a hermit.’ Her thoughts foreboding. “It’s not important we have a mission to complete.” She finished detached staving her urge to break down into tears. “Oh hey look we’re here.” she said as the car came to a stop in front of a hotel. The driver opened the door. Pip was the first out in order to be a gentleman taking Kagome’s hand to usher her out but was surprised when she basically took his arm hostage and dragged him into the hotel entrance. Kagome didn’t notice her iron grip she didn’t want to see Alucard help Seras out the car where it’d start with their hands touching which would lead to… She just tugged harder on Pip’s arm as she guided him through the crowd to the check in area. She released him so he could get the information of where they were supposed to be. 

The blonde took over and began to guide her to the elevators, where he pressed the button for the top floor. “Are you alright?” he asked as the doors closed. 

“Yeah, sorry for becoming a boa constrictor being in a crowd makes me uneasy.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“No problem, do you sense anything yet?”

“It’s faint and he’s masking his aura. It make a while.”

“That’s fine.”

Kagome spent the next hour and a half uncomfortably nestled next to Pip. The only thing distracting her was the occasional flute of champagne. She took a tentative sip when she felt a brush of demonic aura. She sat up finishing her drink, before turning to the French man.   
“Come dance with me.” she ordered, getting up and taking his hands. She lead him to the impromptu dance floor where other couples were swaying the orchestral music. She resisted the urge to go rigid in his grasp. As they moved to and fro, she leaned up to his ear to whisper. “He’s on the floor. Just sway me around until I can pinpoint which one he is.” She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt him stiffen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” he squeaked out as he met glowing red eyes over her shoulder. “Have you spotted him yet?” He asked unaware he made his date feel dejected.

“Yeah, if you’ll excuse me. I’ll go handle it.” She stepped away from, striding with confidence out of the room. But it wasn’t reflected in her thoughts. ‘Great even my pretend date doesn’t want to be near me. Have I just evolved into a male repellent?’ She contemplated following the aura down the hall, materializing her sacred bow.

Her mind was preoccupied when her suspicion of it being a spider daiyokai had been correct. She couldn’t’ve cared less about his motivation. She took him out swiftly with a single arrow before working on his cronies and his reanimated victims. However she was soon over swamped with enemies. And soon the sound of gunfire echoed through the room. She unleashed an arrow that took out a couple more demons but a pained gasp rang reach her ears. To her horror the arrow had grazed Seras disintegrating her arm. Everything froze as Alucard and Pip rushed to her aid, her gut fell to her feet. She would have rushed to help as well but Alucard turned his hostile gaze at, her.

She opened a portal and rushing through she collapsed onto her bedroom floor. And she just cried. 

“You’re back early.” Walter said walking into her room carrying in her cleaned laundry, then he noticed her disposition. “Oh dear.” He crouched near her shaking form. “Come on.” He urged gently.

“No, just leave me alone.” She sobbed pulling herself away from him. “I know you mean well, but please leave me alone right now.” She begged tears flowing down her face.

Walter glared down at her. “You know self pity doesn't work for you. It’s quite repulsive.” He griped grabbing her arms to wrench her to her feet. “And you do know I despise repulsive things.” He dragged her into the bathroom, tossing her into the sink. She gasped as her chest collided painfully with the counter. The older man threw a hand towel at her. “Wipe that filth off your face.” She just did as she was told as he ran her bath water. She sniffled as she wiped her face. Her face now free of makeup only further showcased her misery. She leaned down placing her face in her hands. She looked up bewildered when her dress and undergarments were suddenly in taters on the floor, but she caught the glint of micro-filament wires. “Get in the bath.” She just removed her shoes before slipping in the tub had bubbles floating on the top. She sank down so her head was the only thing not submerged. “Now, do you wish to talk.” He clenched his jaw in annoyance when he was answered in silence “Fine, I’ll return when I finish my duties.” And with that he just left, but she didn’t react.

She further slid into the water. Resting her head on the edge. She filled with dread as distantly heard the car pull up the manor and she just sank fully under the water. She stared at the ceiling through the water. She just exhaled, waiting for the black spots to dominate her vision to signify her temporary death. She just laid there waiting, when they started were alway unpred…

The next thing she was aware of was the rushing feeling of life. She gasped before coughing racked her body expelling water, while a hand attempted to comfort her. She blinked confused, looking to where the hand and met worried blue eyes.

“Seras?” She asked before she hugged the woman. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you. I’m so sorry.” She said softly.

“No, it’s fine look.” she said holding up her hand. “Master showed me how to regenerate.”

Kagome almost depleted again but instead faintly smiled. “That’s great.”

“Are you alright? I came in here to see if you were okay but you were submerged in the tub.” That was then Kagome noticed that she was still in the tub.

“Oh don’t worry.” She waved off. “I just fell asleep in the bath it happens.” 

“Are you sure, lately you’ve been acting very aloof. Are you depressed? Do you want some help?” The vampire asked hugging the sobbing woman.

“No I just feel guilty.” She lied, tears still streaming down her face. Seras so caring, strong just better than her in every way, no wonder Alucard wanted to leave her for the other vampire. And she wouldn’t be mad as Seras for it, she’ll just accept it. “Well.” She said pulling away. “I should probably get out of here and go to bed.” 

“Alright, well if you need to talk. I’m here. Goodnight.” With that Seras walked out. But Kagome didn’t get out of the bath, she instead submerged herself in the water again, she needed to feel something else other than despair and death was her only solution. 

The next time she felt the surge of life. She was being hauled out of the tub. She gasped coughing. “I was gone for three hours and you drown yourself.” Walter muttered taking her entire weight in one arm to grab a towel with another. Kagome tried to pull away from him, but her limbs were uncooperative and still stiff from death. He surprisingly was gentle when he placed her on the bed and began to towel her dry.

“Hey, you, stop being grabby.” Kagome complained when he spent too much time ‘drying’ her breast.

“Sorry I seem to not be able to control myself.” He answered before moving on. “But I’ll stop, I personally love my hands as they are and my job would be difficult if there were removed or mangled. Or if I was slaughtered.”

“Don’t make me laugh.” She sighed detached and dejected. “Alucard wouldn’t come in if you were raping me and I was screaming like a banshee.”

This took Walter by surprise, he stopped drying her. “What makes you say that.”

Kagome began to gain movement in her hands and immediately balled them into fists. “He’s not here now, not even creeping in the shadows, like he is normally after I die. I’m not surprised though he’s finally grown bored of me and is moving on.” The rest of her body began to be controllable and she just turned her back to Walter curling into a ball. She was relieved when he left.

Walter walked down the hall to Sir Integra office where she was finishing off some paperwork. 

“How is she?” she asked, the woman had figured something was amiss when the other’s came back and she wasn’t with them.

“Heartbroken, would be the best word for it.” He answered lighting her last cigar of the night.

“What do you mean? To my knowledge she’s still, for lack of better terms married.”

“Oh they still are. But Kagome is under the delusion that Alucard has lost interest in her.” He took the woman’s stunned expression as an answer. “Yes, if I had to guess she feels insecure because Alucard siring Seras. And I would find it hard to dispute with her, I haven’t sensed him near her room since. And even after Kagome drowned herself in the tub, he didn’t show. But she was morosed when I left her room so, I’ll be prepared if and when she commits suicide again.”

“I’ll deal with that later. I have too much to deal with as it is. Just monitor her but let her be.”

The first day Kagome had gone silent carrying on her normal tasks but if she didn’t have to talk she wouldn’t. Though she seemed to be completely consumed in her thoughts,and even getting her attention was a chore. The second day she was less responsive and didn’t seem to be able to concentrate on anything. This was most noticeable when she was training with Walter normally it was a spectacle of grace and quick wit, but Kagome was basically his slashed up puppet. He had to carry her to the infirmary because she didn’t seem to notice her injuries. The third day she locked herself in her room, barricading the doors and windows and all anyone could hear was soul wrenching sobs. On the fourth day she left her room once and that was to attend a meeting with Integra she was more alert but refused to open her mouth, every question had to be a yes or no unless they wanted to decipher morse code she’d tap into the table, but once they returned to her room and it was eerily quiet the rest of the night. The sixth day Walter found head her in a red bath with a bullet hole in the wall. After she had recovered she reverted to a catatonic state. And never once did her husband come to her, or so she thought. Alucard visited her every night, trying to get into her mind. But she had barricaded him out, and decided he’d get the bottom of her despair. 

It was the seventh day. She remained unresponsive. She currently sat curled in plush chair in Sir Integra’s office, so she’d be continuously watched during the day. Walter out of pity allowed her to remain in her pajama shorts and shirt. Kagome’s vacant gaze was locked on furthest wall. She didn’t even react to Alucard being in the same room as Integra held a meeting. She wasn’t even in the same place as Walter decided to show off her unresponsive as he fired off a gun, the bullet wizzed in front of her face going through the chair. But her gaze was relentlessly on the wall.

“Kagome.” Integra’s voice seemed to penetrate her mental awareness, her boss seemed to know she had her attention. “I need you to dress, we leave in thirty minutes.”

She didn’t answer as she timidly left the chair and walked to the door leaving without looking back. But is she had, she would have noticed the red eyes following her movements. Walter had taken the liberty of laying out an outfit for her. It was a short, dark blue, form-fitting, strapless, sweetheart romper. If she in a better mood she would have enjoyed it because, she wasn’t sure why but when she wore these it drove Alucard mad. Looking in the mirror with vague interest she could have bet though it was because the neckline made her chest appear large. Large chest, she bit back her urge to sob, at least he finally had what he’s always wanted. Feeling overexposed she slipped on a dark half leather jacket. It was just second nature for her to as she fastened the buckle at the end of the jacket leaving it unzipped but that only seemed to bring more attention to her chest. But before she could fuss over it large hand gripped her hips.

“Hello, my beloved.” Kagome froze as Alucard buried his face in her neck, pulling her flush into his chest. She could feel the rumble of his growl as he ran his fangs down her neck, before licking up to her ear. Out of habit she leaned back against him tilting her head to allow him more access, which he took full advantage of. She felt euphoric because he was lavishing her with attention and she would have stayed like that way a bit longer if his hands hadn’t trailed up to cup her breasts. Her jubilance morphed to vexation. 

She restrained his hand forcibly removing them from her person, which was only possible because of his shock. “I don’t want you to touch me.” She snarled stepping away from him to sit on the bed slipping on the heeled ankle boots that’d be laid out for her.

“Your scent begs to differ.” He countered once more getting her into his grasp.

“Yeah, well my body doesn’t reflect my mind.” She growled letting her power sit on top of her skin making him back off. “Don’t use me when it’s convenient for you Alucard.” She steamed violently open her door. “I refuse to be devolved to your damn plaything, that you feel you can do what you please with. And I refuse to be your placeholder, you have what you want now.” She blurted out before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her. Her irritation only grew as Alucard stalked her down the hall. “Go away.” She ground out purifying any of his tendrils that came close to her. And much to her chagrin and anguish he did. “I know my place in your life now.” But if she’d truly alert she would have noticed the peculiar way the shadows flickered, a slight understanding beginning to form, and the small piece that attached itself with her shadow.

Kagome strolled around the art museum. Integra had dismissed her to have her meeting with Archbishop Maxwell in private as per his demand. But every time she started to appreciate the works a couple would stroll by reminding her of heart-ache. After a while she gave up, just sat on a bench, her master’s aura was well in her range. Then she proceeded to do what she’d been doing best from the past couple of day stare at nothingness.

“Well if it isn’t the Lord’s wayward priestess. Whoring herself out the darkness, desperately trying to taint the purity no other human possesses.” Anderson sneered down at her, pulling out some bayonets. “Til that is today, I get the honor of,” he paused when she got up, he slipped into a battle. “Bring you back to.” He stopped when she just walked past him. “Hey where the hell are you going?” He demanded.

“I’m not here to fight you Anderson, our bosses are have a relatively peaceful meeting.” But that didn’t seem to please the religious fanatic. He grit his teeth, gripping her upper arm to pull her closer the bayonet clenched in his other hand.

“I don’t show mercy to heathens.” Kagome’s eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

“Anderson.” She stated flated, she glared he moved his knife near her neck. “I.” she started shift her weight to one leg. “Have too much on my mind to be concerned with you.” She kicked him in the gut propelling him down the hall. He landed clutching at his chest.

“Woman I think you collapsed one of my lungs.” He rasped out. “But if I wasn’t who I was, that’d stop me. But the lord’s power compels me.” He gloated while rushing at her bayonet held above his prepared to strike. Kagome sighed irritated before she dodged his swipe, she jabbed a nerve in his elbow making the rest of his arm go limp. She caught the blade, jumping out of his range.

“I told you. I’m not in the mood, priest.” She snarled gripping the blade at both ends, bringing it down over her raised knee, resulting in a shatter. She careless dropped the handle, turning on her heel leaving a momentarily stunned man behind. Her step staggered when her shoulder was suddenly impaled, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, and with slumped shoulders continue to walk away from him.

The man didn’t stop his pursuit, he caught up to her tearing bayonet from her shoulder. He grabbed her neck, ready to behead her but stopped when their eyes met. And he paused when he saw she wasn’t going to fight back. “I could kill you right now, you harlot.” He pressed the blade to her neck, trying to provoke her.

“Do it.” She ordered leaning closer to the blade. “This is your life aspiration, right? Be the one to bring me a temporary death, but you eternal glory.” She got annoyed at his hesitance. “He’s not coming.”

Anderson would have stepped away, if he hadn’t been grabbed forecebly by the neck and yanked away from her. His impact with the tile of museum floor resulted in it cracking. He leaned up, gritting his teeth. “Vampire.” He ground out. “I knew it was only a matter of time. Control your lying whore.” 

Alucard bared his fangs at the priest as he pulled Kagome closer to him. “We’re having a marital spat. But never,” He started pulling the Jackal out with his spare hand. “Ever attempt to harm her, even in her current state.” He fired off a single shot before he consumed them in shadows. They didn’t leave the museum, he brought them up on the other side. By then Kagome was struggling in his grasp.

“Let go.” She pounded on his chest, but she knew it was futile. He just calmly walked over to a bench he placed her on it before kneeing in front of her, his hands holding her shoulders.

“Talk.” He stated the light glinting over his orange tinted glasses.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She bit the inside of her cheek. Alucard was in her opinion being infuriatingly too calm. What did he want? The satisfaction of her breaking into tears because her husband’s leaving her. She’d never give it to him. She whipped her head to the side feeling tears collecting in her eyes

“You’re such a horrible liar.” He chided, taking her chin in his palm turning her head back to look at him. “If there’s nothing to talk about then why are you crying?” He wiped away a leaked tear with his thumb. “If there’s nothing wrong why have you been so isolated lately? Or careless in battle? Or suicidal?” He leaned forward taking her into his arms when she began to shake with sobs. He rubbed her back while whispering gentle encouragements into her hair. However the embrace had a conflicting meaning between the participants. While Alucard wanted his wife’s pain to stop, and he was earnestly consoling her. Kagome was treasuring what she thought were the last moments with her partner. The two continued to hold each other even when they heard someone’s steps echoing on the floor.

“Master I’ve secured the area.” Kagome looked over to see Seras. Her chest filling with dread once more but it was masked by anger. She couldn’t even enjoy these last moments. And of course it was her luck that the one taking her place was the one to do it, unless she had prolonged this moment and he called her in to symbolize it. She gathered her power in her palms, placing them on Alucard’s chest she knocked him away from. She got put briskly walking away, not even sparing Seras a glance. She created a portal before Alucard could grab her again, she refused to the fool anymore. She stepped into pace behind Sir Integra as she was walked to the car.

“Did you experience any trouble?” She asked as the got into the car.

“Not really, Anderson tried to fight me and that’s about it.” Kagome leaned her head against the window to watch the world pass by. Integra just quirked an eyebrow at her before lighting a cigar. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Within the hour of returning the manor, Kagome was reclined in the tub staring at the ceiling.

Her concentration was broken when she felt a hand rubbing her shoulder. She tilted her head back to see Alucard smirking down at her, showing off his fangs. He was perched on the edge of the tub.

“What do you want?” she asked glaring at the hand as it massaged her shoulder in, what she hated to admit, a calming manner.

“I came to join you. Move up some.” He placed his hand in between her shoulder blades. She begrudgingly gave in, she looked back at him. Turning her head away when his clothes dissolved into shadows. She was determined to stay where she was as he slipped in, his legs on either side of her. But he managed to pull her back to his chest and they lounged. “Care for a drink?” She cracked an eye open to see a tendril offering a glass of his favorite red wine. She gripped the stem, twirling liquid inside, before taking a sip. “You don’t need to be jealous of Seras.” He stated with a relaxed tone. Kagome in shock spit her wine back up, placing her glass on the edge of the tub, she started coughing from the bit of liquid that’d gone down her windpipe.

“Why would you say that?” She gasped as he rubbed her back, anger beginning to bud once more in her chest.

“Because,” he tipped her face in his direction. “My beloved consort, you are an idiot.” He chuckled leaning forward to kiss her frowning face.

“What?”

“I’m not cheating on you with Seras.”

“Don’t”

“She’s not my type. I sired her because she resembled a kicked puppy, still kinda does.” He took a sip. “Great companion but won’t ever measure to the alpha bitch, I’ve claimed.”

“Why do I have to be a bitch?”

“Because when you're not down, you are a force that even nature fears. I may rule the shadows but you have the world at your fingertips. Also do you wanna know why I’d never cheat?”

“Not really.” She lied leaning over the edge of the tub.

“Aw, my bitch is such a bad liar.” He purred. “But I would never leave you because, you are the only person on this earth who is my equal. You didn’t have to become a monster or have enhancements, you’re just naturally powerful.” Kagome looked at him eyes tears. “Also I don’t like blondes, black is more my color.”

“Why do you have to ruin the nice things you say.” She said with a bright smile.

“Because you love it, just like I love you. And why I have enough faith in you and not have to kill every male and that one maid in the manor. And half of Europe.”

“Even Anderson?”

“Especially him, we can kill him now and have sex covered in his blood.”

“And just like your fantasy to fuck in the headquarters of the Roman Catholic Church, the answer is resounding no.”

“You have to admit.” He started sliding his hand down her back. “It’d be erotic, me pounding you into the walls of one of the holiest places on Earth.”

“Mmm, then we’d have to kill a lot of priests and bodyguards.”

“Then fuck on top of their corpses. Do you think we’d be able to bag the Pope?” He shifted so that his chest was plastered against her back with him leaning over her. “Maybe find a way to restrain Anderson and let him witness what he can never have.” He leaned down to nip at her pulse point. “Feel better?”’

Kagome exaggerated her face with false contemplation, “I mean I don’t know. I feel kinda cheated that you resolved almost three weeks of depression in less than,” she peaked over at the clock while Alucard nuzzled into her neck nipping and sucking. “It’s only been fifteen minutes!” She exclaimed.

“Yes trust me I would have handled this sooner, if my little fledgling wasn’t a moron. Who thinks she’s still human, it’s charming to an extent. But you need me more than she does.” He ended biting now to break the skin. He hummed in delight when her sweet blood began to flow down his throat. “Fuck, I’ve missed this.” He licked his lips as her magic healed her wound. “I’ve missed you.” His eyes dangerously red as he turned her face to his to kiss.

“I’ve missed you too.” She murmured against his lips. “But can we not make love in the bath.”

“Why wouldn’t be the first.”

“Or the last but whenever we do it here it’s meant to be quick. And I’m just assuming you’re not leaving any time.” She purred. “Actually, I won’t assume, because you’re staying because I tell you to.”

Alucard grunted. “There’s my bitch.” He smirked and before Kagome knew it water sloshed over the edge as he pulled them up and threw her over his shoulder. She howled with excitement when he delivered a quick spank to her behind while sauntering into her bedroom. She couldn’t contain her gleeful giggles as he tossed her on the bed with a bounce. Oh yes all was right once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- There you have it. Did you like it? Did I get everyone as close to their character as I could? Would you mayhaps like more? I really hope so because I will be posting again and requests are welcome. So show your support by just doing your thing and being you. Smooches. EnS out my loves.


End file.
